


The Corv's Gift

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Series: VLD Trope Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Sensation Play, Wartenberg Wheel, actual lube as lube, preestablished safe words and motions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Hunk and Keith help out an alien planet and the inhabitants present Hunk with a gift- Keith... in strips of deep red lace and tied to a table.





	The Corv's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> VLD Trope Card: Unwanted Gift

Hunk looked between the woman- was she a woman? How do aliens even refer to themselves? Is he just pushing human genders on an alien species? Technically he’s the alien species here and not all humans even feel that way...

No, Hunk, focus.

Focus on the fact that the woman-like-alien-thing had Keith wrapped up in a translucent lacy material before strapping him onto a table, legs spread and tied to the legs of the table.

“Ma’am. Sir? I-” he took a breath,  _diplomacy, Hunk._

“Yes, Paladin?”

“Um, as much as I. Um. That’s to say…” Hunk was scratching his neck, trying to avoid the sight of his boyfriend, who had turned to look at his revealing a large span of leather over his mouth, hooking under his chin.

“I know you are worried, Paladin. I assure you he is unharmed.”

Which, yes. Good. But so, _so_ not his main concern.

“Paladin, we saw you upon entering the palace and seeing this outfit on the royal consorts. Your thought projections were rather… similar to this.”

Keith cocked an eyebrow at him and Hunk dropped his gaze.  _Telepathy,_ of course.

“Does our gift not please you? The human build was… unwelcoming to the original traditional wrappings. Did the alteration not suit your needs?”

Hunk wanted, so much, to correct them that other living sentient things were not gifts, but... diplomacy. “It does, very much. It’s just that on Earth we do things a bit… differently.”

“May I?” She (he, it? Quiznak, Hunk needed to stop worrying over that.) lifted a slim arm to his head, a tendril extended.

They had been through this. The Corv were a telepathic race, using a gentle contact to view memories when a being was unable to project a thought. Hunk thought about dating and  _consent_ before nodding. The tendril gently wrapped around his head, a warm trickle falling over his body.

The Corv withdrew and nodded. “I assure you, Paladin, he was rather excited to assist us in this gift.”

Hunk took a deep breath before turning back to Keith. He could see the smirk even with his mouth covered.

“He was very vocal about his excitement before muzzled.”

Hunk was still looking down at Keith, who was now swaying his hips. “Thank you.”

“So, you accept our gift?”

Hunk briefly debated the term again in his head before deciding the cultures were just far too different and he should just pretend the outfit was the gift. “Yes.”

He was given a small bag and all the Corvs in the room shuffled out, bowing their heads in his direction as they did.

“Hey babe, you good there?”

Keith nodded.

“Anything hurt?”

Keith shook his head. Hunk hummed and reached into the bag- finding a tube of lube that Keith  _definitely_ got from Yellow. He was going to have to have a long talk with that lion. He placed it on the table, reaching in and finding a key for the… muzzle… Keith was still in, reaching to undo it. Keith pulled back as much as he could and shook his head.

“So you want to keep that on?’

Keith nodded, giving a thumbs up.

“And here I was worried you’d judge  _my_ kink. Let’s see what else you had them toss in here…” Hunk pulled out a strip of fabric. “A blindfold.” Keith nodded again, and Hunk reached back into the bag. “And a Wartenberg wheel… you’ve been trying to find this for a while.”

Keith nodded.

Hunk rolled it over his forearm a few times testing pressure before running it along Keith’s arm, from right below the strap holding him to the table up to his shoulder. Keith’s skin started to react immediately, his hair rising and goosebumps forming.

The full body shudders that followed encouraged Hunk. He took time tracing all of the edges of the wrappings on Keith’s arms, letting him watch the progression. Once he was satisfied that it wasn’t going to end up drawing blood accidentally, he grabbed the blindfold and slipped it on, careful to not catch Keith’s hair as he tied it.

“Thumbs up if that’s a good fit.”

Keith was quick to give a thumbs up.

“Now, you need to sit still for this.”

He could barely hear a groan from Keith- this leather must be hiding something to deaden the sound that much.

Hunk was careful to let the wheel be the only thing to touch Keith. He would reach from side to side randomly, smiling as Keith jolted from the new locations.

Keith was tracking his feet, head moving as he walked around the table, sometimes barely rolling the wheel and sometimes dragging it along until Keith shivered.

When he finally got to the end of the table, he saw one of the major differences to this costume. Keith’s cock was completely out of it and precum was dangling from the tip, a few spots already on the floor. Hunk ran the wheel over his ass and watched his cock twitch.

With a smile, hunk ran the wheel from his ankle up to his ass and back down. He was moving slow enough that Keith could feel each of the tips.  Keith was making a high pitched sound that was just barely making it past the leather.

Hunk kept tracing patterns on the lace until he was too hard to ignore anymore. Keith had made a small puddle on the floor, and Hunk knew if he was in their gag, he would be drooling all over too.

Keith was barely squirming anymore so Hunk placed the wheel off to the side, grabbed the lube and reached for the back of the blindfold, Keith moving away and trying to shake his head, both hands in fists.

“Okay, relax, I’ll leave it on.”

Keith gave a thumbs up and Hunk chuckled. “Maybe next time we’ll do earplugs too.”

Keith groaned at that.

Hunk stepped back to the end of the table, readjusting the strips of fabric to get better access to prepare Keith, probably just needed a bit of lube with how worked up he was. He pressed a finger in and got himself lubed up as fast as he could, aching to finally feel Keith surrounding him.

As he slid in, he regretted not taking off the gag, even with it on Keith sounded amazing and he could only imagine the words that would be spilling from his mouth otherwise.

Hunk tried to take it slow, but even that gentle thrust soon had him close to his orgasm. “Keith, I’m so close. You look too good and feel too good right now.”

Keith gave a thumbs up and Hunk started to thrust harder, shaking the table and grunting. He pressed into Keith hard, rocking his hips as he came, gripping onto Keith’s waist. He quickly caught his breath and dropped to his knees, stroking Keith until he shuddered through his own orgasm.

Hunk carefully took off the blindfold then unlocked the muzzle and pulled it out. Attached to the mouth area was a plastic braided piece.

“That.” Keith coughed a bit. “Is what their dicks look like.”

Hunk raised it to look at it better and pursed his lips. Keith coughed again, drawing Hunk’s attention. Hunk quickly untied the bindings and lifted Keith off the table to lay him on the couch in the room and grab some water. He pulled Keith onto his lap, massaging his muscles once they were both hydrated and Keith buried his head against Hunk, whispering out  _love you._

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
>  So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
